


Tongue In Cheek

by ceilingfan5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, General Antics, Giveaway fic, Humor, M/M, Some kissing, Tongue Piercing, mall date, this is fun and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wants to get his tongue pierced and Bokuto is going to support him, even if that means no kissing for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue In Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> my giveaway fic for 200 followers for haikyuutm on tumblr! this is cutting it close, since i'm really really close to 250 followers...if you want in on the next giveaway, follow my writing blog fan5fics! I'm trying to meet the goal before my birthday on monday!
> 
> thanks to seventhimpact/coolangelsthesis for beta-ing, as always! if you like it, please leave a comment! even if i don't reply, comments absolutely make my day and motivate me to keep writing!

“Are you sure about this? Yahoo answers says you won’t be able to kiss me for like, a month!” Bokuto squeezed Kuroo’s hand tightly as they walked through the mall, completely ignoring the stares of passersby. They just didn’t understand their fashion sense. 

“Dude, the one I was looking at only said two weeks, so it can’t be that big of a deal!” Kuroo’s voice was confident despite the little shaking in his hands. He’d already had his ears pierced, but he’d heard the tongue was a lot harder. “Besides, it can’t be any worse than getting my wisdom teeth out, right?”

“You were in bed for like a week after that, man, don’t kid.” 

“Only a week! And chill, okay? You were the one who said it’d be sexy.” 

“Well, obviously it’s going to be super hot.” Bokuto sighed dramatically and squished his face firmly against his boyfriend’s biceps. “But no kissing for that long is just...it’s so long!” 

“We can do other stuff, right? It can’t be that bad. And when it’s all healed and ready...” He held his fingers up and made a vulgar motion with his tongue, nearly causing Bokuto to drop their shopping bags in his sudden burst of giggles. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” he wheezed out, picking up their new shoes and inspecting them for scuff marks. “It’s just makin’ me nervous, I guess.” 

“Bo,” Kuroo solemnly put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, okay? It’s going to be fucking tight.” 

Bokuto grinned. 

“Yeah, okay.”

That finally settled, they headed to the right place, hard-rock butterflies jamming out in their bellies. 

 

“Sir, you cannot get your tongue pierced at Claire’s.” The visibly exhausted attendant glared at both of them, easily dwarfing the other customers. The party of eight-year-olds didn’t seem too intimidated, but the pimply teen in the #SELFIE beanie working the register kept watching Bokuto like a hawk. Bokuto didn’t seem to mind. 

“Well, why not? It can’t be that different from ears.” Kuroo folded his arms, pleased that he’d worn a sleeveless shirt (his favorite sleeveless shirt, actually, because it said SWOLE MATES when he stood next to Bokuto in the matching tee) to show off his impressive muscles. Surely they had to be convincing. 

“No, sir, tongues and ears are nothing alike.” The bored attendant glanced at the group of giggling girls pinning bows into Bokuto’s ridiculous hair and sighed. “Look, between you and me, no one should even get their ears pierced here. It’s like a nail gun, okay? We basically staple the thing into your ear and push you on your way with a coupon for jellyfish stickers. It’s not exactly professional.” 

Kuroo wanted to point out that she’d referred to it both as a staple gun and a nail gun, but decided it wasn’t worth it. 

“I can handle it, I’m a paying customer, and I’m here now, right?”

“Look, buddy, you wouldn’t even fit in the chair, and I can tell you’re only here for the attention.” Her eyes flickered to his exposed abs and back to his face. “Just go get it done at a tattoo parlor like a normal adult, okay?” 

“Are you kicking me out?” Kuro put his hands on his hips. “I didn’t do anything!”

The greasy teenager reached for the phone, looking nervous. The attendant just sighed again. 

“Do I have to kick you out? Because we have that right, sir.” 

“Come on, Bokuto!” Kuroo shouted over the birthday party. “We’re not welcome here!” 

“What?” Bokuto whined, and a chorus of eight-year-olds joined him. “What for??”

“Wait a second-” The attendant squinted at them with newfound energy. “Are you those guys that wanted your nipples pierced here last month?”

“Time to go!” Bokuto wiped all of the accessories off at light speed and scrambled over little girls as fast as he could. “Bye, everybody!” 

Kuroo and Bokuto fled, waved out like celebrities by the girls. The attendant just shook her head. 

 

They regrouped in the food court with a huge plate of nachos, their previous purchases towering over the table like battlements protecting them from enemy fire.

“Now what are we supposed to do?” Kuroo put his head on the cool formica of the table and sighed as dramatically as possible. He then graciously accepted the nacho Bokuto put in front of him, struggling to catch it with his tongue and pull it close enough to eat. 

“Go to another place, I guess. Or do it ourselves?”

“What, with a nail-slash-staple gun?”

Bokuto blinked at him. 

“Nevermind. But it’s not a good idea. We’d probably fuck it up and get it off-center. And think of the bacteria!” He groaned. Bokuto gave him another nacho, almost dropping an olive on his face. 

“If you were worried about bacteria, why did we bother going to Claire’s? That place looked nasty under all of the neon knee-socks and One Direction shit. I mean, not that we both wouldn’t totally rock neon knee socks.” 

“I dunno! I guess it sounded funnier in my head. But I probably should have known.” 

Both of them sighed. 

“What about a tattoo parlor? They pierce shit, right?” Kuroo finally sat up and stole another nacho, taking half of the jalapenos with it. 

“Well, yeah, but you usually need an appointment for those. Like, the place on Ninth and Cardinal has a waiting list of like, six fucking months.”

“Dude, that blows. What were you doing looking at tattoo appointments?”

Bokuto grinned and flexed.

“I want to get an owl on my bicep! Like, wearing sunglasses and being awesome!” 

“Bro, that’ll be so fucking cool!”

“You know it!” 

“You’ll be able to make it dance and shit! And when it’s all healed, you can flex and I’ll kiss it for good luck!”

They dissolved into giggles, peppering kisses on one another’s muscles and nearly overturning the nachos. 

“Hey, hey-” Bokuto wheezed, pulling away just long enough to catch his breath. “There’s a bright side, right? At least I can still kiss you!” 

“I guess that’s true.” Kuroo grinned and leaned in close to take advantage of the opportunity one more time. 

 

They walked home hand-in-hand, cheerful despite the disappointment of not getting the piercing. It had been a good day together, buying shining, brand new gym shoes and eating ridiculously priced mall food and making fun of the people in Hot Topic, even though Bokuto had definitely purchased a t-shirt there. More than anything, it had been a good day because they had been able to spend it together, which was sappy as hell but also true. It wasn’t often that they got to hang out thanks to the distance, and it was a rare treat to have such a long and involved date. It had absolutely been worth the money, and despite it all, the day wasn’t a total bust. 

It still sucked, though. 

“What places around here do piercings anyway?” Kuroo dangled the bags in his hand, admiring the sun rapidly setting in front of them. It was hard to let go of the subject. “I know there’s got to be at least a couple.”

“Well, there’s, uh...” Bokuto rubbed his chin. “There’s the Black Dog, they do it, but they’re kind of expensive. And Phoenix, but they’re usually booked. Then there’s Enigma...” His eyes widened. “Shit, I think Enigma takes walk-ins!” 

Kuroo gasped.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Bokuto pulled his phone out and looked the place up as fast as he could type. “Look, they don’t close until 11! Shit, do you want to do it right now?”

“Um, fucking absolutely I do.”

“Then let’s go!” 

They changed course and ran to catch the next train. Enigma was pretty far into the city, but there was no way they were backing down now. 

“I’m gonna get a hole in my head if it’s the last thing I do!”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to find me on tumblr! ceilingfan5 is my personal and fan5fics is my writing blog, where im very close to another fic giveaway!


End file.
